SoulFire, Guardian sequel
by scifilady10
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy, the angel/human guardian, seeks to win the love of supernaturally gifted Elizabeth Bennet and thwart the schemes of Gregory Wickham, the son of Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

SoulFire

**Chapter 1**

"_Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for by this some have entertained angels without knowing it." _

_Hebrews 13:2_

_January, 2008_

Darcy, Niall, and Roark flew above Lynne's Honda as David drove Elizabeth and his wife to the airport early Friday morning. Since the concert which unintentionally had become her worldwide debut a few months prior, resulting in the creation of her reputation as a widely renowned pianist and vocalist, she had received numerous offers to perform, and she had decided to accept an engagement in Toronto after making it clear that she wished to perform sacred as well as classical music. Lynne would be traveling with her; they planned to spend the weekend as there would be a rehearsal Friday evening and the performance on Saturday night.

David had insisted on leaving well before the time that was necessary. It was an hour's drive to the airport, and he hoped to miss the morning rush hour in Greenville. Any hope of avoiding traffic problems evaporated as a car sped off of a ramp in front of a semi-truck several cars ahead in the lane to the right of them. To their horror, the truck was unable to stop and could not pull into the adjoining lane without hitting other vehicles. The driver had nowhere to go. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they watched the scene of the accident unfold. The driver of the car realized, too late, that the truck was going to hit her. She attempted to merge with the cars in the next lane, but the truck clipped her from the rear, sending her into a spin across three lanes of traffic. Her Toyota Camry was hit by four cars as the truck jackknifed and slid down the road sideways. The terrible screeching of tires skidding and metal impacting metal seemed to go on and on; then suddenly everything was eerily quiet for a moment. All traffic came to a complete standstill in the wake of the multiple wrecks.

The Camry was crushed and twisted, and several other cars were also badly damaged. The truck driver opened his door and began to walk back down the road to survey the damage and await the police. He was already on his cell phone calling 911. Lynne and Elizabeth bowed their heads to pray for the people involved in the crash as David left the car to see if he could be of assistance to anyone. Roark walked beside him.

Darcy already knew that praying for the woman in the Camry was unnecessary. Seconds before the collision, he had seen her guardian flying over the car with a tall, slender angel dressed in flowing, shimmering robes of blinding white. The angel's eyes were large and violet, and his long, white hair was held back with a silken cord. His blue-white wings were not created for speed, unlike those of a guardian or a warrior, but they were large and beautiful. Darcy had seen death angels many times before when Jehovah-Shalom was ready to call one of His children home. The presence of such a light being signaled to the protector that the battle was over, and the reward for the saint was at hand. He was always filled with awe and reverence for his Master each time he witnessed the escorting of a child of God to heaven. It was never a time of sadness, for Jehovah-Rohi's timing was always perfect. The believer simply closed his eyes in one world, and opened them in the arms of an angel. Darcy watched in peace as the eternal spirit of the woman left her lifeless mortal shell and went to her escort. The death angel held her close in his embrace and spread his wings, lifting her into the air as he flew with her from one world to the next, followed by her guardian.

David had gone directly to the Camry, and, seeing that the woman had not survived the accident, he had hurried to another car to comfort a crying infant whose mother was unconscious. A few other people had also approached the wrecked cars to stay with the injured until the ambulances had time to arrive. Before long, the wailing sirens were heard, signaling the arrival of the police, medical personnel, and wreckers. David returned to the car, but did not tell Elizabeth and Lynne that the woman had died. He saw no need to further upset his wife and daughter when there was nothing they could do. Roark and Niall knew that he would tell Lynne later, apart from Elizabeth.

Well more than an hour had passed before the road was cleared enough for a single line of cars to begin the painfully slow process of breaking up the traffic jam. Even though the Bennets were near the front of the congestion, by the time they reached the airport, checked their bags at the curb, and wended their way through security, Lynne and Elizabeth had missed boarding their plane. Followed closely by their guardians, they hurried to the ticket counter. Lynne explained what had happened, and they were put on another flight that would be departing in an hour, but, unfortunately, their luggage had already been loaded on their original flight and was on its way to Toronto via Pittsburg, while they had a layover in Philadelphia before changing to a different airline for the remainder of the trip. Since both flights were to arrive at Toronto International Airport, Lynne thought there would be no problem retrieving their bags. She had been assured by the customer service agent that their luggage would be kept safely for them during the one hour time difference between the flights. Lynne used her cell phone to call their contact in Toronto and apprise him of the problem. Because David had left them at the airport curb thinking that they had made it in time, she also called him to let him know about the delay.

As they sat down to wait, Elizabeth, already upset after witnessing the pileup on the freeway, started to worry that she might miss her rehearsal. _I need that time with the orchestra for my vocal pieces, and I want to be able to spend several hours becoming familiar with the piano I will be playing. We need to do sound checks with the technicians, too._ Darcy, behind her, stepped closer, rubbing her shoulders and whispering in her ear. _Be anxious for nothing, my beloved. It will be well. Our Father will supply all your needs according to His riches in glory. _Darcy's blue eyes twinkled in merriment._ I will fly you there myself if need be. _Elizabeth pulled a book from her bag and began to read.

Beside him,Niall rolled his eyes_. Darcy, being with you now is like enduring a lovesick human male. You have not yet introduced yourself to the lady, you know._

Darcy squirmed a little uncomfortably._ Niall, I have been preparing myself for that by closely observing the ways of men with women, and there were other things I had to accomplish as well. You know that I am now registered at Converse and ready to start my classes when the term resumes. I had to take all those CLEP tests, and qualify for my degree at Liberty. Michael has been helping me by guarding Elizabeth when I have had to be gone and is now prepared to step in when needed. There has been much to arrange, and everything had to be done to my satisfaction. I cannot just appear and start talking to Elizabeth. She will ask questions, and I have had to think about the answers. _

Niall laughed at him_. Admit it, Darcy. You are afraid. You are as nervous as a moonstruck teenager asking for his first date._

There was silence between the brothers for a few minutes. Darcy, his hands resting on Elizabeth's shoulders, turned his head to look at his brother.

_What if she does not ever love me, Niall? _Darcy's voice was low and strained.

Niall looked at his brother, and his expression was serious. _Of course she will love you, Darcy. _Then he grinned._ What woman could resist a tall, handsome fellow like you?_

Darcy released his breath slowly in obvious frustration_. I know that human women find my physical form to be attractive, Niall, but what if she does not like the way I am? I am not witty and, even in the angelic realm, I do not converse easily with those whom I do not know well. I fear that I am boring, Niall. Elizabeth loved the human boy, Richard, and I am nothing like him. It is safer to love her from a distance than to reveal myself and risk her rejection. _Darcy looked at the floor morosely.

'_Faint heart never won fair lady,' Darcy. You said that our Master told you that you were formed for each other. As Shakespeare said, 'Screw your courage to the sticking place.' If you accidentally bump into Elizabeth when Lynne is there, I will be with you to whisper hints into your ear if you become tongue-tied. I am fluent in the Song of Solomon._

_But you have no more experience with human women than I do!_ Darcy exclaimed aloud. A few guardians passing by with their charges glanced at him in wonder. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Niall chuckled. _I am witty and the essence of charm._ He smiled roguishly. _The material point is that I am not in love, and I will be able to think of interesting things to say. I guarded one of Solomon's closest advisors, and you are well aware that Solomon had seven hundred wives and three hundred concubines. I know a few things about wooing a woman._

_I have always wondered about that. Solomon was the wisest human who ever lived. Why did he have so many women? If it is difficult to keep one woman happy, why would he choose to multiply the effort by one thousand? It does not seem very wise to me, _Darcy interjected.

_That is exactly the sort of thing you should not say to a woman, Darcy. You are definitely going to need me. _Niall let out an exaggerated sigh.

_I will know when the time is right,_ insisted Darcy, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Try to make it before her child-bearing years are past,_ returned Niall with just a hint of sarcasm.

_Do not quit your day job. Stand-up comedians have a short shelf life. _

_Ouch. Am I leaking light from that wound?_

Darcy snorted, but resumed his usual stoic mien as several more guardians passed by with a group leaving on a mission trip. He was silent as he contemplated Niall's words. As much as he hated to admit it, his brother was correct on two points: he needed to make Elizabeth's acquaintance very soon, and he was gripped by fear at the very thought of it. Elizabeth had reached her full height of five feet nine inches – not short for a human woman, but much smaller than he was. How could such a little person cause such anxiety in him? He knew the answer; she held his heart in her small hands. Her rejection would crush him, and his failure to win her would have far-reaching consequences for the rest of humanity. Darcy set his jaw with determination. He must win her love, and he must start that process as soon as possible. He would conquer his fear by facing it.

After what seemed to be an eternity, an airline employee stepped to the counter and announced that boarding would commence for Lynne and Elizabeth's flight. Mother and daughter gathered their belongings and joined the line, Niall and Darcy on either side of them. They found their seats in coach, and in due course, they arrived in Pittsburgh and disembarked, crossing the terminal to get to the gates for the other airline. Lynne was mystified to find no one at that desk, and she and Elizabeth went in search of the ticket counter for their original airline. Lynne approached a ticket agent and handed her their tickets.

"Hello. My name is Lynne Bennet. We have just arrived from Greenville, South Carolina, on your airline and were supposed to connect with a flight to Toronto. There is no one at that airline counter. Could you possibly help us?"

The woman looked at their tickets with a puzzled expression. "Mrs. Bennet, I'm sorry to have to tell you that the airline you are booked on is not flying today."

Niall and Darcy flanked Elizabeth who stood behind her mother.

"Excuse me? There must be some mistake. Your airline booked us on that flight," Lynne said with exasperation.

The ticket agent turned to her computer and typed in some information. "Mrs. Bennet, you are correct. I have no idea why they set it up this way in Greenville."

"You don't understand. We have to be in Toronto tonight. My daughter is performing at Roy Thomson Hall tomorrow night and she has a rehearsal with the orchestra this evening. She has to be there."

The woman looked around Lynne at Elizabeth and recognition lit up her face. "Didn't I see you on YouTube?"

Elizabeth nodded shyly.

"Have a seat over there, ladies, and let me see what I can find. It doesn't look very promising, but I'll do my best."

Lynne and Elizabeth trudged to the seats indicated by the agent and sat down heavily. Elizabeth bowed her head. _Father, you know we need to be in Toronto in just a few hours, and it doesn't seem that we have a way to get there. Please help us, dear Lord. In Jesus' name._

Elizabeth thought, _Amen_, and then opened her eyes to see a pair of feet in low heels directly in front of her. She lifted her head to see the lady from the ticket counter looking at her, smiling.

"It's not wonderful, but it's the best I could do. I have booked you both on an Air Jamaica flight flying stand-by. They're ready to board, so you need to get to that gate as quickly as possible."

"Thank you so much," said Lynne, accepting the tickets from her. The woman quickly gave them directions, and the group of humans and angels jogged to the Air Jamaica terminal and found the correct gate. Lynne approached the agent there and presented their tickets. The last passengers had just finished boarding the plane.

The agent smiled at them. "This is your lucky day. You are in the last row on the flight. We have room for three."

Darcy glanced at Niall. _Watch them both for a second. I will be back immediately._

Niall raised an eyebrow at Darcy, and then turned to follow Lynne and Elizabeth.

Darcy stepped into the men's room beside the gate, changed to human form, and emerged carrying a small bag and wearing a long-sleeved charcoal Henley, a black sports coat, jeans, and boots. He walked up to the agent and handed her his ticket. She looked up at one of the tallest men she had ever seen, and briefly lost her ability to speak as she took in his angelic face and powerful physique in one up-and-down glance.

"Did I make it in time? I am on stand-by for this flight," he asked, flashing his most devastating smile at her, dimples on full display. He heard her heart accelerate and read her jumbled thoughts. _If only I could be assured of this response from Elizabeth! But Elizabeth looks beyond outward appearance. She is more concerned with the heart. _When the woman made no response, he cleared his throat. _I need to get back to Elizabeth – today if possible._ The sound jolted her back to coherence.

"Uh, yes. There's one more seat. In the back. In the last row." _I sound like a complete fool. I wonder if I could sneak a picture of him with my cell phone. No one will believe me when I describe this man._

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day." He smiled again, and she stared at him, dumbfounded.

Darcy boarded the plane and made his way to the very back of it, heads turning toward him in a wave as he walked. All chatter ceased as he walked down the aisle, and the men and women gave him their full attention. He could hear their thoughts – the men noticed his musculature and wondered about his work-out regimen, and the women absorbed his physical beauty while their minds turned to images of intimacy. Darcy felt naked, and he was embarrassed as the sound of his boots tapping on the floor seemed to grow louder with each step. _They are all looking at me. I am now a spectacle for humans instead of them being a spectacle for me. I Corinthians 4:9 now applies to me, 'We have become a spectacle to the world, both to angels and to men.' _ He tried unsuccessfully to make less noise.

Darcy drew no less attention from the few other guardians onboard the flight. The entire angelic realm was aware of their chief's dual nature and of his love for Elizabeth. To see him in his human form approaching the object of his interest raised their curiosity to unheard of heights.

_I am a spectacle for the angels, too. Maybe meeting her publicly on a plane was not the best idea, after all. If it goes badly, I will be trapped for the entire flight. _

_It will be well. You can do this, _thought Niall. _You cannot back out now. The course is set._

Lynne sat by the window, and Elizabeth was in the middle seat. They were probably the only two beings on the plane who had not noticed him. _Perfect,_ thought Darcy with great relief, smiling at Niall a little smugly.

Niall smirked in response and nodded toward the seat by Elizabeth. Darcy's smile rapidly faded, and his muscles bulged as he lifted his bag to put it in the overhead compartment. His head nearly touched the roof of the cabin.

_Good thing I am in the aisle seat. Otherwise, there would no place to put my legs._ He straightened his shoulders. _This is the time. Now or never._

He glanced at Niall once more before turning toward Elizabeth and Lynne. Leaning over slightly, he asked_, _"Do you ladies need for me to put anything up here for you before I take my seat?"

Both Elizabeth and her mother had been looking out of the window. At the sound of a low, masculine voice, they turned their heads toward him. Immediately, Lynne went back in her memory to the time her four-year-old El was lost at Tabernacle. _This young man looks like the same man who brought El back to me, though his hair is shorter. But, it's not possible that they are the same. That was almost fourteen years ago, and this guy can't be older than twenty or twenty-one. The man who found El would be between thirty-five and forty now. I guess it's true that everyone has a doppelganger, even Hercules. _Niall rolled his eyes again.

Elizabeth stared, transfixed, into Darcy's eyes._ I've seen those eyes before. There could not be another clear, blue pair like those in the world. Those wonderful, kind eyes reassured me when I was a lost child, and they comforted me when we were in the wreck with Janna. _She looked down to her lap at her hands._ It can't be him. He's not old enough._

Darcy cleared his throat_. I seem to be doing this quite a bit today. _He was pleased that they had come up with their own explanations for his reappearance. His effort to look a little younger by wearing his hair in a modern style and dressing in clothes that were popular with college students had been successful. He was twenty years old according to his identification papers.

Lynne was the first to leave her reverie. "No, thank you. We've already put our things away." She started reading her magazine.

Darcy sat down by Elizabeth, trying unsuccessfully not to crowd her. His frame was too big for the seat, even when he scooted as far as he could toward the aisle. _Maybe meeting her on a plane was not the best idea._

Elizabeth started giggling._ He's trying so hard not to touch me._

_She is laughing at me. I am dying here, Niall._

_Give her a moment, Darcy. It is not every day that a giant appears, you know. It will be well. Relax._

She turned her head to tell him not to be concerned about taking some of her space, but she was struck dumb by his perfect profile. She had been so caught up in his eyes, that she had completely missed seeing the rest of him. _I thought Gregory was beautiful, but even he isn't as gorgeous to me as this guy. There's something . . . a little too smooth about Gregory that makes me uncomfortable sometimes, but I feel completely the opposite about this man. It's almost like I know him, but surely I would remember meeting a guy who looks like this. Everything Gregory does, or says, or wears seems very studied, but this man appears to be genuine._

Darcy, reading her thoughts, could not help but smile. _She already prefers me to Gregory._ He also heard Niall's response. _Humph!_

He slowly turned his face toward hers, and she forgot everything she was going to say. Darcy decided that helping her express what she had been thinking about telling him might be a good way to start a conversation. He had spent hours daydreaming of this moment, and the idea of talking to her made his palms sweaty. _That has never happened before_, he thought with surprise. He took a deep breath and forged ahead. _It was easier to close the mouths of the lions in the den with Daniel._

"I am sorry that I take up so much room. These seats are not made for someone like me."

She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "You are rather, uh, large, but don't worry about it. We were just glad to get on the plane. We were afraid that we'd be stuck in Philadelphia." She smiled a little shyly at him. She had never been so aware of a man's presence before. He seemed to fill the space around her. Even his scent was powerfully appealing to her. _What cologne is he wearing?_

"Me, too. I am flying stand-by. Last minute trip on family business," he said. It was difficult for Darcy to think clearly as she leaned a little closer to him and breathed in, trying not to be obvious about it.

_He smells heavenly._

_Lord, please help me not to sound like a blithering idiot. Being human around her has heightened all my senses, and I cannot think well._

The flight attendant's voice came over the speakers instructing them to buckle their seat belts and prepare for take-off. They complied with her request automatically.

_His voice is musical._ She struggled to think of a response. _This is ridiculous. Stop thinking about the way he sounds, and looks, and smells. That's three of my five senses he has overwhelmed in one shot._

Darcy could not suppress a small smile._ The Acqua Di Gio was a good idea._

Niall smirked behind him._ You are welcome. _

After another moment's pause, she answered, "So are we. Flying stand-by, I mean. We missed our flight in Greenville, and somehow we were booked onto a connecting flight on an airline that wasn't flying today. It's been crazy."

Darcy looked out the window past Elizabeth and Lynne, spotting two demons riding the wing of the plane. _Niall, do you see them? _he asked with a small frown.

_Yes, they have been there a few seconds, observing you and Elizabeth._

With an effort, Darcy replaced his slight scowl with a more pleasant mien and returned his attention to his companion.

"May I ask why you are going to Toronto?" he queried.

"I'm giving a concert tomorrow night at Roy Thomson Hall," she answered, lowering her eyes.

_She is so beautiful. I would love to touch her face. I remember how soft her skin was when I held her close and flew her to the hospital. Patience, Darcy, patience. _He forced himself to concentrate on making a sensible reply.

"Really? How interesting. What sort of concert?"

"I play the piano and sing."

"Have I heard of you? What is your name?"

"Probably not. Elizabeth Bennet. Everyone calls me El."

"I have heard of you! I have just enrolled at Converse for the spring semester. I, too, am a pianist and a vocalist, though not of your caliber, I am sure."

"That's amazing! What a small world. What's your name?"

"Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy."

Niall looked heavenward. _Nobody gives their full name, Darcy._

_You are right. _Darcy cringed inwardly_._

_Do not worry. It was a small error._

Elizabeth chuckled, her brown eyes full of amusement. "That's quite a mouthful. What should I call you?"

_Whatever you want to. Just call me, please. _

_Focus, Darcy!_ Niall thought, smiling behind his hand.

Darcy fought his way through his mental fog. "Most of my friends call me Darcy or Xander. Do you like Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes, I do. It's unusual, but it fits you. I'll call you Fitzwilliam, then." _Maybe I won't be like everyone else to you._

_That would not be possible, Elizabeth._

"May I call you Elizabeth? You seem more like an 'Elizabeth' to me than an 'El.'" _I do not think I could call you anything else. You have consumed my thoughts as 'Elizabeth.'_

"You'll be the only one that calls me that, but that's okay." _Just call me whatever you want to._

"I would like to come to your concert tomorrow night, if that is all right with you."

"I wish I could invite you, but it's been sold out for a while now. I can't get a ticket for you." _What if I never see him again?_

He smiled widely, showing his dimples. "I am not entirely without connections. I may be able to get a ticket myself. If I can come, would you and your mother like to go to dinner afterwards?"

_Dimples! How is it possible that he could be even more breathtaking?_ Elizabeth tore her eyes away from his face and looked at her mother, a question in her eyes.

Lynne had been following the conversation carefully, though she had not looked up from her magazine. She caught Elizabeth's glance in her peripheral vision and raised her head to see El's eyes pleading with her. Niall whispered to her, _This is a good man. You can trust him._

Lynne reflected a moment._ She hasn't shown any interest in a boy since Richard broke her heart last year. Perhaps we should get to know this young man a little better._

"What did you have in mind, Fitzwilliam?" she asked, directing her gaze toward him.

Niall remembered Lynne's telephone conversations with the booking agent. _They are staying at the InterContinental Toronto Centre which is within walking distance of the Roy Thomson Hall. The Azure Restaurant there has a reputation for being classy and romantic._

Darcy smiled at Lynne. "The Azure Restaurantis located in the InterContinental Toronto Centre near Roy Thomson Hall, and it is very good. I would love to treat you, ladies."

"I think it might be good for you two to be friends, since you'll be going to school together in a couple of weeks, and the location is perfect. We are actually staying in the hotel," Lynne replied.

_Thanks for the help, Niall._

_Actually, you are doing quite well on your own. I am pleasantly shocked._

"Excellent. I will meet you backstage after the concert."

"But what if you can't get a ticket?" asked Elizabeth.

"I promise you that I will be there. You can trust me on this. I would not miss it for anything," said Darcy, looking rather seriously at her.

_He is very self-possessed for such a young man. Very mature,_ Lynne mused.

_You have no idea,_ thought Niall.

Darcy, quite pleased with his progress, continued to chat with Elizabeth and Lynne until they landed in Toronto.

After they retrieved their items from the overhead compartment and exited the plane, he joined them as they walked to the baggage claim area. They waited until all the passengers had retrieved their luggage, but there was no sign of theirs. Together they approached the customer service area.

Lynne explained the entire ordeal to the agent, and he checked his computer. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "Air Jamaica passengers are already in Canada when they leave the plane. The flight from Pittsburgh was on a different airline and left your bags in their area. Your bags have not yet cleared customs, and you can't go get them because you are already through. Let me see what I can do."

"But we're in a hurry," Lynne said.

From behind them, Darcy had scanned the large area and had seen their luggage, actually sitting some distance away at the other airline's baggage area. He stepped outside the small office. _Niall, get their luggage. I will stay with them._

Niall flew at flash speed to the men's room on the other side of the customs area. After he had morphed into human form, he walked to the other baggage area and picked up the luggage. Niall telepathed with the guardian standing by a customs agent, and the agent's protector stepped into an office and came back out in human form, dressed as an agent. Niall approached him, produced a passport, and was quickly cleared through customs. Then he casually walked by Darcy, left the luggage behind him, and walked rapidly away, returning seconds later in angelic form.

"Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth," Darcy called from the door. "Look what I found."

Lynne was delighted. "How did you do that?"

"I told you that I had a few connections," he replied, winking saucily at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blinked. _Is he flirting with me?_

Lynne turned back to the office and called to the young man who was still busily typing away at his computer. "Never mind. Everything's fine."

He looked surprised as he glanced up to see the Bennet ladies walking away with a towering man carrying several large pieces of luggage, along with his own small bag, as if they were of no weight at all. _Is there an American pro basketball team in town?_

Darcy waited with Lynne and Elizabeth at the curb while Lynne hailed a cab. While the cabbie stowed their bags in the trunk, Darcy had a chance to say a few words privately to Elizabeth.

"I will look forward to your performance tomorrow night, Elizabeth. Do not forget our dinner engagement," he said, smiling into her deep brown eyes.

She looked up at him in wonder. _There are very few boys my age who treat me this way. He's huge, but I like it. Rather than feeling threatened, I feel protected and safe._

"There is absolutely no chance that I will forget it." She turned from him and slid into the cab with her mother.

He stood watching as the car drove away. _Look back at me. Please, Elizabeth, my love. I want to see your face looking at me._

As if she had heard him, she turned to look out the rear window at him, and lifted her hand to wave goodbye.

Darcy smiled widely and waved back. Then he quickly stepped into a crowd of people and changed into angelic form. In less than a second, he had caught up to the cab and flew over it with Niall.

_You are grinning like a lovesick teenager._

Darcy could not find it in himself to care whether or not he looked foolish. His heart was light and filled with hope._ This may not be as difficult as I thought it would be._

Then he remembered the demons on the wing. _There will be complications._

_We will deal with them,_ answered Niall with confidence.

_I look forward to it, _said Michael appearing suddenly on Darcy's other side, flying with them in formation.

~~oo~~

Scripture quotations taken from the New American Standard Bible®,

Copyright © 1960, 1962, 1963, 1968, 1971, 1972, 1973,

1975, 1977, 1995 by The Lockman Foundation

Used by permission." (.org)


	2. Chapter 2

_As always, thank you to my betas: Gayle (scmema), Steph (Sdhamm), Julianne (Benji'smom), Wendi (Tripletmom), and Rosemarie (Pointermom)._

**Chapter 2**

"_And do not get drunk with wine, for that is dissipation, but be filled with the Spirit, speaking to one another in psalms and hymns and spiritual songs, singing and making melody with your heart to the Lord." Ephesians 5:18-19_

Darcy, in angelic form, stood to Elizabeth's left as she seated herself at the piano, took a moment to compose herself, and began to play Liszt's _La Campanella_. Her hands flew with such fluid speed over the keys that her audience was left breathless by the artistry of the sound and movement. She followed the playful piece with a lightning rendition of _Valse Oubliée_ by the same composer and finished her first set with a virtuoso performance of Igor Stravinsky's Firebird Suite (_Danse Infernale_, _Berceuse_, Finale) arranged by Guido Agosti. Her skill was such that she was able to mimic the orchestra parts, introducing a bell-like quality to parts of the music, and she brought the cheering audience to its feet with her amazing strength in the final bars.

Elizabeth rose from the instrument, bowed to the audience, and left the stage, closely followed by her guardian, for a brief break as the members of the orchestra took their seats. She thankfully took the water offered to her by a stagehand and sipped it thoughtfully. Though she was focused on her performance, she could not stop herself from scanning the audience from the wings, searching for a tall, incredibly handsome man with wavy dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. _Where is he? I suppose I could possibly miss him in this crowd. Maybe he couldn't get a ticket after all. I wish he had asked for my cell number. But mom was there. Awkward! _She flashed a secret smile_. Maybe I should just grab a microphone and ask if Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy is in the audience. That would get his attention. Or I may just have to wait for school to start back. Enough! Time to think about the performance, El!_

_She is disappointed not to see me!_ Darcy could not suppress a smile as he caught the melancholy edge to her thoughts, followed by her lightheartedness. Several guardians with orchestra members noticed his expression, but were careful to show no response. They had observed their intimidating chief the previous evening at rehearsal, full-well knowing his feelings for Elizabeth, and had seen his love for her displayed on his countenance during unguarded moments. It was a matter of intense interest to them, but an undue show of attention from the ranks he commanded would be unseemly. Now that they could hear her thoughts concerning the imposing guardian, their curiosity was truly piqued.

After the orchestra was seated, the dark-haired young beauty walked confidently back onstage, her trademark white gown flowing behind her as the stage lights caught the rhinestones at her waist and on the straps of the dress. She returned to the bench, nodded to the conductor, and poured her heart into Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto No. 3, Part 1. Afterwards, Elizabeth chose to give the orchestra a short respite by following the demanding piece with a piano solo, Chopin's Etude Op. 25 No. 1, also known as the "Aeolian Harp." The audience was as mesmerized with watching her willowy form moving emotionally with the flowing music as they were by her proficiency at the instrument. She was truly striking – a brunette with long curls flowing artlessly down her back, contrasting sharply with her white gown. Her slender arms moved gently, and her graceful fingers caressed the keys. With each swaying movement, the stage lights caught the rhinestones woven through her hair, holding the shining mass back from her face. She was strong, yet gentle; soft as a whisper and bold as the thunder. The black sheen of the Steinway grand reflected the image of her magnificent hands as her long, slender fingers flew effortlessly over the ivories. Her technical mastery of the instrument was astounding, but her astonishing ability to convey emotion through her music was what set her apart from all other musicians. Elizabeth's performances always left her audiences enthralled and breathlessly wanting more.

As the hall erupted in applause, she stood and walked to the center of the stage, accepting the wireless microphone brought to her by a stagehand while another pianist took her place at the Steinway.

"I hope you have enjoyed the selections thus far," she said, smiling and speaking easily with no signs of nervousness. Her stage presence had matured along with her musical skills.

Further applause signaled the appreciation of those fortunate enough to have obtained a ticket.

"I would like to leave the classical realm now and share with you my own arrangement of a medley of songs taken from one of the few American musical art forms – the Spiritual. I find the words to be poignant and meaningful, and the music to be amazingly powerful in its simplicity. As the slaves sought freedom from physical slavery, many seek spiritual freedom from sin through Christ. These songs equate freedom in the Promised Land, the northern United States and Canada, with heaven. Will you indulge me?"

The crowd applauded their encouragement for her to continue. Elizabeth stood, much as she had at the Fine Arts Festival ten years before, with Darcy towering regally behind her. The top of her head now reached his shoulders, but his neck and noble visage were clearly visible to every angel present, and she was again illuminated by his gentle glow.

Niall, in the audience with Lynne, was struck by the similarity of the events. _They truly belong together. Our Master is wise beyond any imagination. _

From beside him,Michael answered,_ As He said in Isaiah 55:8-9, 'For my thoughts are not your thoughts, neither are your ways My ways,' declares the Lord. 'For as the heavens are higher than the earth, so are my ways higher than your ways, and my thoughts than your thoughts.'_

Hearing the thoughts of Niall and Michael, Darcy gazed directly at them._ We do belong together. Jehovah-Bara formed us for one another. _He knew in that moment that everything would work for their good. He had assurance that whatever they might have to face, and he was sure that it would be terrible at times, God would bring them through it together. He was glad that his Master, in His infinite wisdom, had sent Michael to be with him so that they could guard Elizabeth together. He was beginning to assume human form more and more often, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ensure that she was never unprotected.

The orchestra began the medley of her symphonic arrangement with the plaintive wails of the violins, playing "Sometimes I Feel Like a Motherless Child" as Elizabeth began to sing softly in the lower part of her range; however, she used the extent of her four-octaves and the full power of her voice as she continued to change keys, going higher and higher, supported by the woodwinds through "Were You There," "I Am a Poor, Wayfaring Stranger," and "Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen." As the music become more upbeat, the orchestra shifted into a swing rhythm featuring the brass section in "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot," "Ezekiel Saw the Wheel," and the rousing "Joshua Fit the Battle of Jericho." After she finished the medley, she immediately began singing "Amazing Grace, My Chains Are Gone," by John Newton, Chris Tomlin, and Louie Giglio, with a simple string accompaniment, modulating up a half step on each verse. On the final verse, Elizabeth closed her eyes and sang a capella, "When we've been there ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing His praise, then when we first begun."

And He was there, in the whirlwind of the Spirituals, and in the still small voice of "Amazing Grace, My Chains Are Gone." The angels felt His presence in that place and raised their palms toward heaven, faces lifted as they hummed in worship. The light grew and multiplied, and souls were touched to seek Him.

John Newton's hymn, written after he had been saved out of the horribly sinful life of the captain of a slave ship, was a fitting end to the medley. As Elizabeth sang the final notes, the crowd was silent. There was no standing ovation or polite applause; no one wanted to destroy the mood she had created. Overwhelmed by the words she had just sung, Elizabeth began to speak to the audience. She told them of how God had shown his mercy to a small-town, Southern girl of humble birth and no importance. For the first time before a large audience, in a few sentences, she shared her personal testimony and her salvation experience. Elizabeth spoke of God's love, forgiveness, and mercy. When she was finished, she handed the microphone to the waiting stage hand, and returned to the piano, closely followed by her protector.

For the finale of the evening, she had decided to do her own original arrangement for piano and symphony orchestra of great hymns of the faith. Elizabeth realized that her choices for the latter part of the evening had been unusual, and that she was very likely changing the course of her career, but she felt led by God to do so. She was serene as she began the opening notes of "Great Is Thy Faithfulness," and continued through "Joyful, Joyful We Adore Thee," "Be Still My Soul," "O, The Sweet, Sweet Love of Jesus," "It Is Well," "What Wondrous Love Is This," "Guide Me, O Thou Great Jehovah," "Be Thou My Vision," "O God Our Help in Ages Past," and ended with Handel's "The Hallelujah Chorus" from _The Messiah._ "Joyful, Joyful We Adore Thee" was entwined with Pachelbel's "Canon in D," "Be Still My Soul" was paired with Debussy's "Clair de Lune," "What Wondrous Love Is This" was woven with Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata," and "Guide Me, O Thou Great Jehovah" was meshed with Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture." The music ebbed and flowed with classical themes woven throughout the arrangement, brilliantly joining the genres in a celebration of God's gift of music.

Darcy remembered standing by G. F. Handel in 1741 as the fifty-six year old man had composed the music for _The Messiah_, setting to music the Scriptural text, or libretto, written by Charles Jennens. The entire musical score had been completed in an amazing twenty-four days, and Handel had written the letters "SDG," _Soli Deo Gloria_, "To God alone the glory," at the end of his manuscript. The oratorio had been quietly received at the time of completion, but had since become one of the best-known choral works in Western music, as well as one of the most frequently performed. _To God be the glory, indeed, George. You would have loved this performance,_ thought Darcy.

The audience stood, as was traditional, when they recognized "The Hallelujah Chorus," and they were surprised to see a choir coming down the aisles of the auditorium, singing as they walked. The sound of voices blending together to sing the familiar words filled the hall with His praises, and one hundred angels, in addition to the guardians present, flew through the ceiling and filled the upper chambers of the theater. The people felt the air stir with the gentle rush of angel wings as the light beings swirled and dipped in a choreographed dance of joy as old as creation itself. They glowed with all the colors of the rainbow joining in the center of the auditorium to create a brilliant, white light which chased every demon within a mile radius of the building into hiding, creating a holy circle in the center of the city. Believers in the audience lifted their hands to heaven, knowing that they were in the presence of Jehovah, and their faces shone with His light.

As the singers sang the final "Hallelujah," the angels floated and twirled, finally leaving the building with the human audience stupefied as to what had actually happened. Everyone knew that something momentous had taken place, but only the believers in the crowd knew that God had touched them. They had shivered during those moments of perfect connection with the Almighty, and they had praised him. There was a total oneness with their Creator, and they looked forward to the day when they would meet Him.

Even more wonderful things were happening in heaven as thousands of angels repeated the joyous patterns over and over. In every place on the earth, light beings looked to the heavens, seeing the dancing beams, and they listened. Through the spiritual plane, they heard Elizabeth's music, and the whole earth rejoiced.

After a moment of silence, the people erupted into a roar of applause and appreciation for what they had experienced. Some wondered why they suddenly had the urge to go to church, or to pray, or to pull out that old Bible from the closet. Others could not explain what they had felt, but they wanted to know the feeling, that connection with something larger than themselves, again. Still others wanted to think it was foolishness, and denied that it was anything other than emotional trickery. Those who had been before to the auditorium wondered at the light show. They had never seen such a display there in the past, and they could see no equipment that would produce such beautiful, dancing beams. No matter what they said or thought, everyone there knew, in that secret place of the heart, that something supernatural had been there with them. It was a beginning of great things to come.

Elohim received the offering of praise and was well pleased.

~~oo~~

As soon as Elizabeth left the stage for the final time, Michael took his place by her side as Darcy ducked quickly behind a curtain and emerged backstage in human form. He leaned his shoulder casually against a wall directly in her path and put his left hand in his pants pocket, keeping her in his line of vision at all times. Knowing that she would be dressed formally, he had opted to wear a black Italian tailored two-button suit with a grey vest over a white shirt. Niall insisted that he wear an ice-blue tie "to bring out his eyes," and black dress shoes. He felt very conspicuous, noting that every human that passed by looked at him from head to toe. _Is that good or bad?_ He kept trying to think of things he could say to her, and he desperately hoped that he looked more relaxed than he felt. Something was definitely doing a little dance in his very human stomach, and he fervently wished that he could be assured that it would not work its way down to his legs and feet.

Darcy watched Elizabeth, followed closely by Michael dressed as a warrior guardian, as she glided towards him, and he knew the exact second she saw him. Her brown eyes lit up with happiness, and the sun seemed to shine from her smile. Darcy's heart skipped a beat and glowed as he felt the warmth from that sun. _There is that adorable double-dimple in her right cheek. I know Lynne told her it is where the angels kissed her before they sent her to earth, but it is actually where an angel wants to kiss her. _He returned her smile._ Niall is correct. I am as silly as a teenage boy with his first crush, but I am no longer anxious. This feels right._

_Oh my! _she thought._ He cleans up very well. I thought I couldn't possibly be remembering him clearly, but he really is just as beautiful as I pictured him all day long._

"Hello, Fitzwilliam. I'm supposed to meet Mom in my dressing room. We're going to get my things so that we can put them in our hotel room before we eat, if that's okay with you."

"The concert was wonderful, Elizabeth. I enjoyed every minute of it. And whatever makes you happy will always suit me."

He opened the door for her, and she was surprised to see a huge vase of sweetheart roses on the dressing table. She went quickly to get the card and smiled broadly as she read silently.

_I missed being there with you tonight. You really shouldn't give concerts without me. See you soon._

_Always yours, Gregory_

Darcy felt a distinct chill._ I should have thought of flowers._

She turned her head and looked up at him."Gregory Wickham sent the flowers. Do you know him?"

Michael frowned. _Gregory!_

Darcy hesitated just a moment – just long enough for her to notice. "We have met a few times."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like him?"

_Because he is the spawn of Satan? Because he wants to kill you?_ "I do not think he likes me very much," Darcy replied carefully.

"That's odd. Why wouldn't he like you?" She tilted her head to one side with a puzzled expression.

_Careful, Darcy. He is her friend, _thought Michael.

Darcy sighed. "I suppose our families have never been particularly close. There was a time when his father worked for mine, and we were like brothers, but that friendship ended years ago. I would rather not open up old wounds." _True. I would rather open new ones. And please forgive me for deliberately leaving the 'we' vague as to whom it is referring._

Michael grinned, his green eyes twinkling.

"He goes to Converse, you know. You'll be in some music classes with him," Elizabeth said diplomatically.

"I am sure that we will get along well with each other. We have something in common after all. We both think you are wonderful. Should we begin to gather your things? You mother will be here soon, and it is nearly time for our dinner reservation."

_He is avoiding the topic of Gregory. What does he know that I don't know?_ _We'll return to this later._

"You're right, of course. Mom will be here soon. Just let me look around and make sure that I remembered to put everything in my bag before I went on stage." After Elizabeth made a quick check of the room, Darcy smiled at her and reached for her bag. She had given it to him and was about to pick up the flowers when Lynne and Niall came into her dressing room followed by a man with his guardian.

Darcy recognized his protector, Lexus, a guardian of the upper ranks. Darcy and Lexus had met thousands of years earlier when Darcy had been Abraham's guardian and Lexus had guarded Sarah, Abraham's wife. The two of them, along with Gabriel, had shared a meal with Abraham while in human form. Gabriel had told the patriarch that Sarah would bear a son, Isaac, though she was ninety years old. Darcy remembered how Sarah had been discovered eavesdropping on their conversation when she had laughed aloud at Gabriel's prophecy. The story had been recorded in Genesis, chapter eighteen. _This man must be important in the Master's plan to have Lexus as a guardian._

Lexus bent his elbow, palm forward, in salute to Darcy, Michael, and Niall. Darcy and Michael nodded in acknowledgement as Niall returned his salute.

"Hello, Fitzwilliam. El, this is John Edwards, an evangelist. John, this is Fitzwilliam Darcy. El, John would like to talk with you a minute."

The young man, who appeared to be in his late twenties, smiled and extended his hand. After he shook hands with Elizabeth and Darcy, John began to speak. "It's great to finally meet you, El. I've been hearing wonderful things about you for a couple of years now, and I bought tickets to this concert months ago so that I could hear you myself. I must say that the praise was not at all exaggerated. God has gifted you phenomenally."

"Thank you, Rev. Edwards. That's very kind of you. Is there anything I can do for you?" She smiled and lifted her brows in question.

"Please call me John. As your mother said, I am an evangelist. My ministry is growing, but I think that if we work together, we can shake this continent for God. I would like to talk further with you about it, if you're interested."

She thought a few moments before she spoke. "John, I have actually been looking for a way to use my gifts for God, and I've been praying that He'll show me what He wants me to do. Would you like to meet in the morning before Mom and I fly out?"

John smiled broadly. "Of course. Could we meet for breakfast in the Azure Restaurant at eight? Lynne told me that you two are staying at the InterContinental tonight. I'm staying there, too, so it would be convenient for all of us."

"That's fine with me. Mom?" Elizabeth asked, deferring to her mother.

"That sounds good. It was nice to meet you, John. We'll see you again tomorrow morning. I think we have to be leaving now. Fitzwilliam has dinner reservations for us."

"Until tomorrow, then," John said, nodding his farewells and leaving the room briskly, followed closely by Lexus.

~~oo~~

Darcy held Lynne's chair for her, and then moved to seat Elizabeth. The restaurant was softly lit, with walls of glass that went from floor to ceiling, displaying the beauty of Toronto's city lights at night. Deep blue was the theme color, from the artwork above the bar, _Liquid Veil_ by Stuart Reid, to the glasses on the snowy white table cloths.

_I am glad that Lynne is with us. This place is so romantic that I need a third person present to remind me that Elizabeth does not know me as I know her. I must remember that, while I love her with my whole body, soul, and spirit, she has just met me. I am a stranger to her._

_I am here to remind you of that if you forget_, Niall thought.

Michael laughed lightly. _Be mindful that I will guard Elizabeth against you if necessary._

Darcy chuckled as he took his seat.

"Did I miss something funny?" Elizabeth asked him. "I dearly love to laugh. Share it with us." Her smile was so sweet and honest that Darcy's mind went blank as he looked at her.

_Darcy, say something! You are glad to be here with them._

"Oh, I am just happy to be here with the two most interesting, lovely women in the room. Every male in this restaurant is surely jealous of my good fortune," Darcy said quickly. _Thanks, Niall. I will do better. I promise._

_I certainly hope so. Focus, man._

Their waiter appeared, introduced himself, and made recommendations from the menu.

As Elizabeth and Lynne ordered the grilled scallops and vegetable tart with water, Darcy suddenly realized that he had not eaten in thousands of years. He pretended to study the menu while his mind thought of all the possibilities.

_Why did I not think of this before I suggested going out to eat? I do not know if I will like modern food or not. What if it makes me sick? This will not be bread cakes, curds, milk, and veal._

_Calm yourself!_ Niall looked over Lynne's shoulder at her menu. _Order something simple. Try the Azure soup and a Caesar salad with fettucini primavera. Wait until later to try meat._

_That is easy for you to say. You do not have to eat or do anything with the food later._

Darcy looked up at the waiter and smiled. "I think I will have the Azure soup, a Caesar salad, fettuccini primavera, and water."

After the waiter left, Elizabeth looked at Darcy curiously. "Are you a vegetarian?"

"No, I just do not like to eat anything too heavy this late in the evening. I will be quite happy to enjoy your company. You must be famished. I know that you did not eat before the concert."

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked, her full attention engaged.

_Oops!_ "I just assumed that you would not eat before performing because of pre-program jitters."

_Nice recovery._ Niall smiled at him.

_You are doing well_. Michael was encouraging.

"Actually, you're right. I never eat before I perform. I'm too nervous. Have you ever given a recital or a concert? I know that you play and sing, and that you're majoring in music."

"I am fairly new at all this, but I have a request to make of you."

_He didn't answer my question. Interesting,_ she thought. _He is such an enigma._

_Is it good to be an enigma? _Darcy queried.

_She thinks you are interesting. That is good, _replied Niall.

_Women love mystery. Or so I have heard,_ added Michael.

"Ask away. It seems to be my night for requests." She laughed lightly.

"May I audition for you?" Darcy's blue eyes gazed into hers.

"I would love to hear you play and sing at any time. Why would you want to audition for me?"

"If I am good enough, I would like to play or sing a duet with you. We could do the music at your church sometime."

"My church? How do you know I go to church?" _He seems to know a lot about me somehow._

His laugh was a low musical sound. "Elizabeth, you gave your testimony at the concert. You sang a medley of Spirituals and played a brilliant original arrangement of sacred songs. It stands to reason that you go to church."

_I must be getting paranoid._ "You're right, I do. My dad is my pastor. We would love to have you visit our church, and I'm sure that we could get something together for a duet. We live in Bethel and attend Tabernacle Church. Are you familiar with it?"

"I have a townhouse in Spartanburg. I just moved there to attend Converse, and I am looking for a church to attend regularly. Of course, I will not be back in time for services tomorrow, but I would like to come next Sunday, if you do not mind."

_Again, he sidestepped my question. Very neatly, too. And he never uses contractions. I have never met anyone so nearly my own age that uses such perfect grammar. 'Curiouser and curiouser.'_

Hearing her thoughts, Darcy nearly panicked, though his face showed no change in his emotions. _She knows that I am different._

Elizabeth looked at him thoughtfully_. I think I like the way he speaks. He seems to be a true Southern gentleman – cultured, well-bred, courteous, and charming. He reminds me of the men my grandmother used to talk about. The Judds sang a song about the 'good old days.' People fell in love to stay back then. I want it to be that way for me and whomever God chooses to be my husband._

Darcy gazed directly into her eyes and smiled his appreciation for her thoughts. _I am so glad that He has chosen me, Elizabeth._

They were quiet as a waiter poured their water.

Lynne, who had been listening to the conversation with interest, interjected, "Of course we don't mind, Fitzwilliam. We would be very happy to see you at Tabernacle. If you would let us repay your hospitality for dinner tonight, you are welcomed to have Sunday lunch with us after church. You and El could work on a special for church in our music room after lunch."

Darcy flashed Lynne a full-wattage smile. He was so relieved, he could have hugged her. "How generous of you! Of course I accept your invitation, if Elizabeth agrees," he said, turning to Elizabeth with the same devastating smile. _I have always liked Lynne. Remarkable woman._

_Quite right. _Niall chuckled.

_Oh, Elizabeth agrees, all right. Elizabeth wants to see those dimples again,_ thought Elizabeth. She could not suppress her smile of delight. "Never let it be said that the Bennets do not have Southern hospitality. Please come to church with us and stay for lunch next Sunday."

_Again with the dimples._ Niall rolled his eyes. _Do not forget to_ _get her cell number._

_Her cell number? _asked Michael.

_Cell phone number. Humans communicate by talking on them or texting messages to each other,_ answered Niall.

_I suppose we warriors miss the day-to-day changes of human life, unlike guardians who are with them all the time. I think I will enjoy this assignment._ Michael's eyes sparkled with good humor.

"Would you mind giving me your cell phone number in case I become lost?" Darcy asked, striving for an innocent look.

"Tabernacle is on the main street of a town that has a population of three thousand people, but I'll give you my number. I certainly wouldn't want to be responsible for your getting lost. I just couldn't live with that on my conscience," she smiled teasingly. "Why, anything could happen to you in a strange place, all alone." _Like anyone would mess with you. You are the biggest man I've ever seen. There is no doubt that you could protect yourself from an entire gang, if there were such a thing in Bethel._

_She has never seen me. I am a little taller than Darcy,_ thought Michael_._

_If everything goes well, she never will_, replied Niall.

"Do you have anything to write on, Mom?"asked Elizabeth_._

Lynne leaned over to get her purse, put it in her lap, and rummaged through it, producing a pen and a slip of paper from her day planner. Elizabeth took the paper and pen from her mother, wrote both her home number and her cell number on it, and handed the paper to Darcy and the pen back to her mother. Darcy put the paper in his vest pocket.

He looked at Elizabeth mysteriously, with just the hint of a smile. "I must confess something."

Darcy had her full attention immediately._ Hmmm. He never volunteers information, and he avoids answering questions. This should be interesting._ "Confess away." She smiled brightly.

He leaned toward her and lowered his voice. "I am not really afraid of getting lost. I would like to call you just to talk," he paused, looked at Lynne, and raised his voice a little, "if that is agreeable with you and your mother, of course."

Lynne was both surprised and amused. "No young man has ever asked my permission to call either of my daughters. I must say that I like it. It's refreshing. It's all right with me; it's up to El." _My antennae are tingling, telling me that El is very much okay with it._

"Certainly. I'll look forward to it." _He's honest. I find honesty to be very attractive in a man. And he paid respect to my mother; I like that, too._

_I wish I could be completely honest. I do not like avoiding her questions. _Darcy looked at the table. He felt guilty.

_Eventually, you can tell her more. Now is not the time. _Niall looked at his brother with an encouraging smile_. It will be well._

_Think of her feelings, Darcy. Do you think she is ready to hear the full truth now? _asked Michael.

Darcy smiled ruefully. _I guess not. She would probably run screaming for the door._

The conversation came to a close as two waiters came with their first course. From that point on, they talked of the food, music, Converse, and Elizabeth's family. Darcy ate very little, and he handled his fork a little awkwardly, which did not escape Elizabeth's notice.

_We ate with our hands before. I must practice this. At least my body seems to be accepting the food. _

_Suddenly he is very quiet. I wonder what he is thinking. He shows wonderful breeding and excellent manners. He must have been in a much wider society than I have ever experienced. Maybe he has never had a girlfriend. That would be strange, indeed, _she thought.

_I am so glad that she cannot read my mind,_ thought Darcy. _I hope she will forgive me for reading hers if she ever finds out._

Niall caught Darcy's eye._ Do not worry about what may never be a problem, Darcy. One thing at a time._

After they finished their meal, and Darcy had paid with his credit card, he walked them to their room. He said goodnight to Lynne and Elizabeth at their door and turned to walk down the hallway. Niall and Michael followed them into the room.

As soon as he heard the door close, he looked both ways, and, seeing no one, he quickly changed into angelic form and walked through the wall to join the other two guardians in their hotel room. Niall had been aware for several years that Darcy was unable to watch Elizabeth in her private moments, so he was not surprised when his chief turned his back for Elizabeth to prepare for bed. Michael looked at Darcy's behavior with curiosity, but kept his thoughts to himself.

_How do you think the evening went?_ asked Darcy.

_It was not a total train wreck. She did give you her number. How did you like eating modern food?_

_I guess I will become accustomed to it. I still wonder where it will go._

_I suppose you will find out tomorrow,_ Niall thought with a snicker.

_How would you like for your next assignment to be guarding a penguin in Antarctica?_

_I am not worried. You need me. _Niall's thoughts were smug.

_True. Thanks._

_You are welcome, my chief._

Michael looked at them, amused at their banter_._

_Something is not right. I am not quite myself, _thought Darcy.

_What do you mean?_ asked Michael, looking at him with concern.

_It is very odd. I almost think that I could sleep. This must be what it feels like to be tired,_ replied Darcy. _I think that I am weary._ He yawned. Then surprised, he put his hand over his mouth. _I am sorry. That was rude._

Niall stared at him, but Michael smiled. _That is another reason our Master sent me. Elizabeth needs to be guarded when you are human, true, but you are going to need help in another way as well. The more time that you spend in human form, the more you will experience human needs. Right now, you need to rest, Darcy._

_How can I do that? I know that you will watch Elizabeth, but what if I am attacked while I sleep?_

_You always think you can handle everything by yourself, Darcy, but you cannot. Elohim has chosen a guardian to watch you while you sleep. _As Michael spoke, the third archangel floated through the wall, dressed in a guardian's tunic and full body armor.

_I am here, Darcy. Do you trust me to protect you?_

_Gabriel! You will stand guard for me? I am honored._ Darcy inclined his head.

_Let us depart for your bedchamber. You must rest now,_ said Gabriel.

_Can I not sleep here?_ asked Darcy.

_Where? There is no bed for you, and you must become human to sleep_, answered Michael.

_But I have no room,_ said Darcy.

_Of course you have a room._ Gabriel chuckled and held out a key card. _You will sleep in the room next to this one._

_Of course. _Darcy looked a little sadly at Elizabeth, sleeping with her hand curled by her face. He would miss watching her sleep, entering her dream world, and waiting while she awakened.

Michael read his thoughts. _Things are not the same now, Darcy. She deserves her privacy. You have now entered her life as a suitor. It would be unseemly for you to see her in her private moments. I saw how you turned your back tonight as she changed into her nightclothes. You know that what I say is true._

_I know that you speak the truth, Michael, but I will miss her._

_If all goes well, she will be yours in a few short years. Until that time, you can still hear her thoughts and 'see' her dreams if you are awake while she sleeps. That is more than enough. Go rest for now and dream your own dreams._

Gabriel touched Darcy's arm._ Let us go through the wall. We do not want to awaken them by opening the door._

Darcy walked to Elizabeth's bed and traced her cheek with his forefinger. He leaned over her, gently kissed her cheek, straightened up, and turned to go. Then he stopped, mid-stride, with a smile on his sleepy face. He had caught the beginnings of a lovely dream, and he saw his own face. _She dreams of me tonight. Are you sure I cannot stay? I can sleep tomorrow while you guard her, Michael._

_No!_ said the other three angels in unison, laughing.

Gabriel took him firmly by the arm, and they walked through the wall to the adjoining room. Darcy took human form and slid between the sheets.

_Wonderful!_ was his last conscious thought before he slipped into his own beautiful dream – the first one of his long existence.

**Scripture quotations taken from the New American Standard Bible**®**,  
>Copyright © 1960, 1962, 1963, 1968, 1971, 1972, 1973,<br>1975, 1977, 1995 by The Lockman Foundation  
>Used by permission." (.org)<strong>


End file.
